It has become common in the art of molten metal sampling to simultaneously obtain both disc and pin samples with the disc suitable for spectographic analysis and the pin adapted for use in induction furnace combustion analysers. My patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,859,857 and 3,805,621 show mold structures adapted to provide both pin samples and disc samples. It has been known for some time that pin samples and disc samples taken simultaneously have differed in homogenity and the state of deoxidation and thus, the results from spectographic analysis and combustion analysis do not always correlate. Furthermore, structural voids caused by entrapped air have been detected in some disc samples obtained with prior art samplers. It is an object of the present invention to provide a more representative sample and eliminate structural voids and thus, overcome the deficiencies noted in the prior art sampling devices.